Premature babies typically are arching and irritable, not getting adequate rest because of the constant necessity to refit cannula prongs into the nares of the nostrils. It is clearly desirable that the prongs, once finally correctly inserted and positioned, not require future repositioning that often results from slippage and/or shifting with inadequate and/or unstable securing of the oxygen-providing tubes normally placed/mounted on opposite sides of the head.
The present inventor, having been impressed with the commercialized headband disclosed by the above-noted Ackerman patent, became frustrated with the securing mechanism thereof--finding that the premature babies characteristically being writhing, restless and twisting beings, quickly and repeatedly caused the spaced-apart oxygen-providing tubes to pull-out from the laterally-positioned mounting u-shaped members--with the result that the critically required oxygen needed on a constant basis of delivery through the cannulas supported by the tubes was not meeting or even approaching minimum requirements of the patient premature-babies. While redundant to so state, it should be apparent that the stable and secure mounting of the two spaced-apart oxygen-providing tubes is directed to the sole or at-least dominant support-purpose for maintaining the cannulas in an inserted state within the nostrils of a premature baby. The cap-like headband slips and slides and/or falls off of the squirming premature babies, resulting in disengagement from and/or incorrectly positioning of the cannulas in the nostrils. It is for this reason that the present invention came into being. While the above-noted Ackerman band and tube and cannulas support might well be satisfactory for a sedimentary non-moving normal non-premature baby or child, such is not the case for the premature babies to which the present invention is directed and has been successfully tested in actual ward use on numerous premature babies. In the hospital wards, attempts have also been made to anchor the spaced-apart oxygen tubes by binding them between opposing strips of material having detachably mateable hooks and loops, of the nature described in the Garrow patent, but with the poor results of the mated-latching thereof being promptly or quickly pulled-apart as a result of the wiggling, squirming and/or writhing of the premature babies having cannulas mounted in their nostrils--with the cannulas according usually quickly falling from and/or being inoperatively repositioned in the nostrils. The hat carrying the loops and hooks arrangements were too loose and the hat did not maintain its shape. Also tube strips thereof come off, releasing the tube(s). Also, extensive efforts have been made by ward nurses and/or attendants to use various combinations of adhesive tape strips, with repeated failures thereof to effectuate any lasting holding and/or supporting of the spaced-apart oxygen-providing tubes and/or the support of the cannulas in fixed proper positioning within the nostrils of the premature baby. In despiration attempts to stabilize and prevent loosening of the support for the oxygen-providing tubes and nasal cannulas supported thereby, the attending staff, tending to the premature babies, turned to use of pins and elastic bands to secure the tubing--together with the accompanying hazard of pins accidentially opening in the vicinity of the infant's eyes or otherwise puncturing the skin. Other persons have attempted to wrap gauze around the premature infant's head together with the anchoring thereof with pins and/or adhesive, elastic bands and the like, all with equal unsatisfactory and/or failing results.